


La Lettre Encrée.

by holdthelina



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdthelina/pseuds/holdthelina
Summary: La Lettre Encrée.





	La Lettre Encrée.

Ma chère soeur,

Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas donné de mes nouvelles. Maintenant que j'y pense, cela fait depuis toujours.

Excuse-moi du retard.

Depuis que tu es partie, ma vie a complètement changé.

J'ai fini avec un étrange pouvoir suite à des circonstances tout aussi rocambolesques, mais même après m'être retrouvée dans un orphelinat qui me rejetait, ainsi que deux autres, j'ai pu me retrouver une nouvelle fois dans une famille aimante.

Mes parents adoptifs étaient de vrais amours, mais ma mère adoptive est un jour décédée, et le père a complètement changé. Je t'épargne les détails, mais il était devenu possédé. Dans le sens littéral du terme.

Ensuite, c'est ma soeur adoptive qui s'est suicidée, pas qu'elle était dépressive ou quoi, mais elle devait mourir pour se sacrifier et sauver deux amis à elle.

Deux ans après, elle est revenue à la vie, et est maintenant mariée !

Je sais, c'est fou, mais il y a beaucoup de raisons derrière.

Mais pendant ces deux ans, j'ai vécu seule avec mes deux frères adoptifs et petit à petit d'autres gens aux pouvoirs surnaturels ont rejoint notre petite bande. C'était de merveilleuses rencontres.

Les deux amis de ma soeur vont bien-ils se sont même mariés- mes deux frères mènent une vie paisible, et tous nos autres compagnons également, je te rassure.

Je suis maintenant adulte, et nous avons tous pris des chemins différents.

D'ailleurs, puis-je te parler de ma plus grande fierté ?

J'ai ouvert un orphelinat il y a peu. 

J'y recueille des enfants abandonnés, comme nous l'étions tous, bien que différemment âgés.

J'espère pouvoir leur donner autant d'amour et de bienveillance que j'ai reçus tout au long de ma vie grâce à maman, toi, ma famille adoptive et mes amis.

Je me demande si tu me regardes, de là-haut.

J'espère que tu te reposes bien.

Sache que tu me manques énormément.

En espérant que ces mots te parviendront,

Je t'aime,

Merci pour tout,

Tsubomi Kido, le XX/XX/XXXX.


End file.
